Déjà vu
by leijonion
Summary: Chell is offered a deal from a strange man in a suit. Adrian Shepard is woken from some kind of stasis. The universe likes to repeat itself, sometimes in odd ways. (OH WOW ANOTHER HALF-LIFE/PORTAL CROSSOVER HOW ORIGINAL!1! But yeah. I haven't written in 100 years, so excuse me if I write in ways that seem off. Just tell me in the reviews, or pm me, and I'll improve! I promise!)
1. Freedom?

_I do have to give it to the giant _murderous_ robot. This seems realistic. The air is missing it's metallic taste and the sting of bleach, the sun feels warm on my face, and the wind smells like clean dirt. But it's a test. It has to be. She would never just let me out like this. Especially like this._

_Especially after what happened._

Chell closed her eyes and turned away from the burnt companion cube. After destroying two sentient robots, and both in the same day, she wasn't in the best mood for accepting gifts from them.

_But why didn't those turrets shoot? There were hundreds!  
_

_Why did they sing?_

What_ did they sing?_

Chell curled her hands into fists and kicked the long stalks of wheat in front of her.

_Wherever I am, I'm getting out. I_ will _find someone, some_thing_ out here._

Chell opened her eyes, the flame in them rekindled with a new passion.

"Miss... Chell."

She froze.

A man is standing in front of her.

A man is standing in the wheat, feet in front of her.

A man is who she did not see before, is standing in the endless rows of wheat in front of her, so close that she could hold hands with him, if he just held his out.

"I am honored to meet you. My... employers and I have been observing you for quite a while, and I want to say now, they are _very _impressed with both your ruthlessness, and your ability to survive against all odds."

Chell shook off her surprise and quickly went back into her familiar, 'Fuck you, I'll do what I want, when I want.' attitude with the crossing of her arms and an upturn of her nose.

"That is why they have accepted my proposal to have you help us with a certain... problem. We have... visitors that have overstayed their welcome, and we would like to, thanks to other... complications, ask _you_ to help us with this problem. If you agree, I can help you in ways both physical and... mental."

_He's another one of her tests. An android, or a hologram. A test. GLaDOS had enough physical testing and was now testing my mental strength._

_Or something.  
_

The man fixed his tie and brushed nothing off the chest of his suit.

"If you refuse to help us, I have no way to promise you won't die a slow... painful death."

Chell narrowed her eyes, but her attention was pulled away when a green... thing appeared next to the man. A thing that seemed to pull the energy from around them into it's core.

"It is your choice... Miss."


	2. Wake up

Author`s note:

Sorry this took so long! I wasn`t expecting so many projects on the last week before break,,,

I hope the other chapters don`t take as long as this one did UmU""

* * *

It was nothing.

There was nothing.

No light, no color, no movement.

Then there was the G-man.

He came from the black nothing from a door that shined so bright, it blinded him.

"Corperal Shepard, your time to work has once again come. I ask that you use just as much... ferocity as you did last time for, more or less, the same... problems have arrived since your last assignment."

He began to leave, then he turned back to face Shepard. "Some... time has passed since your last assignment."

Everything started to fade into a new something. "Don't be afraid to ask questions,"

There was a door, with a dirty glass pane on it beginning to appear from behind the G-man's rapidly fading shape. "or help others,"

He could make out backwards letters on the door, and he could barely see the G-man's face. "or ask for help."

Then he was gone. The window said "JANITOR", and the air his mask was cleaning tasted stale and dirty. The corporal quickly opened the door of the janitor's closet and stepped out into the dark hallway that only had one working light out of the... five, and had twice as many doors.

With nothing else to do, he began walking, trying to open every door he passed, with no luck.

As he passed underneath the only working light, a tremor rocked the earth. The light exploded, debris was knocked off the ceiling, and Shepard was thrown on the ground. He stood back up, ignoring the screams from overhead, and continued, thanking whatever deity there was for his night-vision.

But before he could get too far, a scream sounded out from one of the doors ahead.

Shepard quickly stepped up his pace, now with a purpose, and with a goal that probably held someone that could tell him where, and when, he was.


End file.
